someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Email.
Introduction. About a month ago I received an Email that I couldn't explain. I was battling whether or not i should keep this to my self, or release the information. But I finally made my decision, this is the Email that has been eating away at me for the past month. The Email. From: B-lineBrett@gmail.com To: DantheMan@gmail.com "Hi. My name is Brett, I am 22 years old and if you are reading this, then I'm dead, or close to it. I've been on life support in my home for three years now for Leukemia. It was completely random, it didn't run in my family and I haven't been exposed to any sort of radiation in my life. I have three doctors, two of them do a very fine job, but the one that has me during the night, He's trying to hurt me. I looked him up the best I can, and he doesn't show up on any Medical Doctoral Database that I've checked. I sent three reports on him to the authorities but, I never received any responses. My family is fairly rich, so I've gotten the three best cancer doctors in the area of Pennsylvania (According to my parents). They've never been people for the internet so they just picked the three most recomended choices. I was there with them while they were searching, the first two choices were fairly secure and trustworthy, but on the cancer-treatment site, they got a pop-up that said "World's best cancer doctor! Click now for treatment!", now as I said they've never been very computer smart, so they clicked on it, I tried my best to deter them, but they wouldn't listen. They said that "We're on a cancer treatment website! Any "popup" we see should help.", Jesus. It took a while to get a response, but to my surprise, all three doctors responded, even Sir "Ronald of the Popup Ad". They said that they would be at my home by Four O'clock, Tuesday (2011). I was still skeptical, but I had to oblige, I mean, I wasn't about to reject cancer treatment. I felt both relieved, and sort of frightened when I saw three doctors show up at our doorstep a week later. My parents checked their credentials to humor me and they all checked out, even Ron. His papers said he studied at Harvard, and had a full-on Doctorate. The paper on his Diploma was a tad worn, but I considered it nothing but natural bruising. He was a very soft-spoken man. He rarely replied to some of our more "Menial" questions like "Where did you grow up?" My parents were still stricken by my diagnosis, so they didn't notice some of the strange mannerisms he had like, habitually scratching the back of his neck, or his refusal to look someone in the eyes. From whatever look I could get at them, his eyes were both seperate colours, one green one, grey, like a blind person's eye. After about a month of treatment from these men, I started to feel comfortable. All the doctors seemed to know what they were doing, I felt safe though, I would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night in a sweat after having a recurring nightmare of being in a solid black room, with screaming getting louder, and louder. I started having this dream more often during the second month, by then my suspicions were coming back. I decided that one night, I would stay up as long as I could, trying to see if the source of this nightmare was coming from the conscious world. I fooled my night doctor (Ronald), into believing that I was asleep. I watched him walk into the bathroom the hallway from my room, then I heard it, the screaming from my dream, coming from the bathroom, I was never able to make out what it was saying, but this time I heard, "He'll be gone soon mother! Please don't hurt me again mother!". At that moment he stopped, dead quiet, alsmost as if he had passed out. I must've waited an hour for him to speak up again, say something, start screaming again anything! I just wanted to know he wasn't dead. I decided to get up out of my hospital bed, and walk to the bathroom. My bones aching slightly with every movement, I pulled myself up. I got about half way to the room, when the door opened. My heart almost shot through my throat. He looked calm and collected as always. He looked at me, and started to get closer, and closer. I came up with the excuse of, "I needed a glass of water, I just woke up, I had that dream again.". He waited, then walked downstairs, truned on the sink, then came back up again. He handed me a glass, then he said softly almost whispering, "Go back to sleep", then he walked off. I struggled to fall asleep that night, for obvious reasons. I was constantly checking over my shoulder, I felt like a little kid, afraid of every shadow. My entire life felt like it could crack right open and bleed out at any moment, and Ron would be holding the hammer. I thought he knew, he knew that I had heard him, or at least he thought about it. I knew he would find out at some point, I had to do something. I had to find some way to report this. My first idea was to go to my parents in the morning, maybe even tell one of my day doctors. The next morning I woke up and made a B-line towards the phone that was downstairs, I was in total shock to find my parents, already there, on the couch, talking with Ron. Ron seemed, different, He was talking just like a normal person, even laughing sometimes. He was staring my mother and father straight in the face with no complication at all. Not only was I surprised, I was angry, because I knew exactly what he was doing. He was acting, putting on another person's face to poison my parents' perception of him. I knew going to my parents was a stretch before, but now it was completely out of the question. I wandered around the house to try and find my day doctors, but my parents said that they were busy. "How busy could they possibly be?" I asked. My mother replied with "One's daughter went missing, and the other's dog died last night.". I made a face of pure terror, I'm sure my parents saw it, but quickly disregarded it. I think that that was the extent of my convincing them of Ron's intentions. I figured my last solid descision was to call the police, even if I had no evidence it would atleast help to have a cop around. The damn bastard cancelled our phone provider. He must've pick-pocketed my dad somehow to get his credit card info. When I asked my parents they told me that, "Ron noticed that when he was trying to call one of his friends last night.". I realized at this point, not only was Ron crazy, he was smart too, one step ahead of me at every turn. He had to have planned all of this, and I mean ALL of it, even the popup connecting to MY computer in specific. There are thousands of ways he could've done it, and the more and more I thought about all of them just made me more scared. "Why?", I wondered to myself, "Why would he do this to me, out of all the gullible people in the world, why'd he have to take advantage of my parents, so he could get to me? I've never done anything to deserve this! Did he know me? Or is he just a psycho picking off anyone stupid enough to click his "Ad'" I don't know. At that point I felt defeated, broken, I felt like giving up, I even had some more. . . "Extreme", thoughts, like how I had a rope I never used in my basement. But could you really blame me? I had no other source of help. I had no outlet of any kind, and I could feel my time running out, slowly, but steadily. My parents came over from time to time, but they didn't schedule today, so I worked up the audacity to ask Ron why he invited my parents over today. He gave the absolutely sickening aswer of "Because my boy, I wish to care for everyone today." Then he smiled at me with the must disgusting, shit-eating grin I've seen in my whole life. I had to fight the incredible urge to blast him in the mouth right there. I was seething, and I felt myself start to get a migraine, I calmed myself and walked into the kitchen to get some water, then I heard Ron say "Well it's been nice having you over, I'll see you tomorrow!". I nearly dropped my glass, locked in a house with that, thing, again? I could hear him walking into the kitchen, I did the best I could to keep my composure. He was just standing there, leaning against the dining table, watching me. We spent almost five minutes with locked eyes. I'm sure he was further planning out how he was going to do it, how he was going to do, something, to me, possibly even my family. I could see him enveloped in his own mind, trying to get inside mine. I was standing stiff as a board, thinking of something to say so I could move. "Do I act like I don't know anything? No, he's already knows I do. Do I try and reason with him? Shock him? Have a fucking watercooler conversation with him? What!?" My mind racing with every thought, finally I asked, "Where is she?", "Where's who" he said, "My other doctor's daughter." I replied. I could see his mental system grind to a halt. "She's either dead, or you have her somewhere.". For how terrified I was, my voice came out relatively smoothly. "What the hell are you talking about? How dare you accuse me so fraudulently!" Normally I wouldn't believe him, but just the way he said it, made me question myself. Was he really innocent? Was I wrong this whole time? Was this all just an increasingly strange line of coincidences? I layed back down in my hospital bed in my room, the door locked of course, still pondering my hunches. I assesed the information in my head; First: Pop-up ad, easily explainable, thousands of webistes have popups, some are even real if you're brave enough. Second: Odd details of Ron's character (I.E. Refusal to look into someones eyes, scratching of neck, differently coloured eyes, ETC), again eassily explainable, even doctors or scientists have odd quirks about them, as for the eyes, it's not unheard of, hell my great grandfather was said to have two different eye colours. Third: The screaming. This, is were my thinking stopped, my emotions sank, and I could swear I went deaf for a moment when I realised, I couldn't explain the screaming, I tried thinking that I was hallucinating, but that was logic's last-ditch-effort. He was playing me AGAIN. He's moved on past, tricking my parents, and cutting us both off from the world outside the house, now he was fucking with my head. Trying to get me docile so he could attack without worry. The hounds of hell could not hold my anger at this point, I crashed open the door and charged downstairs, I heard something along the lines of "Please help me I'm being attacked!" from Ron on his cellphone, but in my rage I disregarded it. I picked up a vase and cracked it into his skull, knocking him out cold. After I had realised what I had done, I could hear, faintly 'Sir? Sir! We're sending over some officers, stay calm!". My heart sank into my stomach. How could I have been so stupid!? Again, Ron had the upper hand. I write this Email haistily and frightened, I can start to hear the sirens over the hilltops, I have no idea who you are, what your job is, anything. But I had to write this to SOMEONE. Please, please spread the word of Ro" The Email ended there. I can only assume he was being arrested as he pressed enter. I have no clue what to think about this, or what to do as well. I tried looking up any police report like this but, I couldn't find anything. Please, if you know anything about this "Brett" please contact me, I don't know him, but I'm worried. The End. ~TheWonderfulMisternoob. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story